Powering implantable medical devices can be problematic. Many implantable medical devices include a battery. If the battery is rechargeable, the implantable medical device may include charging components to receive power from an external source to recharge the battery. For example, the implantable medical device may include a coil that is operative to inductively couple with an external coil. Providing power via inductive coupling may require that the coil of the implantable medical device and the external coil be relatively close to one another (e.g., within a distance over which a magnetic field is relatively strong). Further, inductive coupling may be less efficient when the coil of the implantable medical device and the external coil are not aligned or oriented properly.